


Passively Pale

by Seagoatink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, One Shot, passive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi experiences an incredibly mellow night at Gamzee's lake house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passively Pale

The sky was clear and the air felt just right. A loon was calling just North of the dock as Gamzee dangled his feet into the lake. With his hair tied back some of it still managed to fall into his face. Looking out onto the water, he watched the small ripples in the water flow under the water lilies and their lily pads. It was calm and relaxing and healing for the soul. For him, it was a wonder why Karkat or even Nepeta, would never join him out here. They were his friends, but maybe they just weren't friends with the water. 

Behind him, the screen door to the porch of his lake house closed, causing him to lazily gaze over his shoulder. Feferi walked down from the porch door to the sidewalk and grabbed onto the metal rail made out of extra faucet poles for support. As usual, she was looking cute. It wasn't just her thick-rimmed glasses, or only her rounded figure, or even her squirrel cheeks, it was everything about her. Maybe her bubbly personality gave her that extra spark. This evening, she wore a short sundress and shorts which were lighted by the early, summer sunset. In her flip flops, she trotted down the cement stairway, holding on to the metal poles in case she would fall. She didn't fall, she never had, but holding the rail was out of habit by now, probably.

Gamzee turned back to the lake. The loons were in the cattails by now doing whatever it was that loons did. Feferi's feet click-clacked on the wood of the dock. The man knew when she was beside him, because her piano fingers held onto his shoulder as she bent down to move his shoes aside. She let go only once she was seated next to him, bare feet in the water. Her flip flops sat behind her.

The two sat in silence for a while, just listening to nature. Maybe frogs and crickets, or loons, geese, ducks. Whatever was out there. Then there was the occasional splash of water when one of them moved their feet a little too high out of the water. "Hey, Fef?" Gamzee asked out of the blue.

The young woman tilted her head, but didn't turn to face him. "Yeah, Gamzee?" She asked.

He shrugged his bare shoulders and made a face that said he didn't even know where he was going to go with the conversation. The gesture made the woman giggle her bubbly, airy giggle. "I don't know what I was up an gonna say, but it's nice just being able to hang with you, y'know," he admitted, "just being all mellow and shit."

She nodded in agreement as she kicked her feet in the water. "I think so too," Feferi murmured. Her hand moved back to meet his and her fingers laced with his. "I think so too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just practice to keep me writing new things. I'm sorry it was probably really boring.


End file.
